


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: the problem with trying to stop any of it, is the requirement of moving. your legs feel like jello, and the mere thought of sitting up, let alone moving fast enough to stop maggie from opening your bedroom door is enough to make them quake. 
[something maggie is very good at making them do for other reasons]





	

"there's someone in your living room." 

maggie lets the words curl in your ear, they pull you from a post orgasmic haze and back to the half darkness of your bedroom. you both lay, stock still, listening to the unmistakeable padding for footsteps across hardwood floor. 

there is of course, the obvious answer, of 

kara. which has occurred to you since kara regularly makes this sort of midnight appearance. 

it has not in fact, occurred to maggie, who's hand has curled around the grip of her gun. and your brain is moving too slowly to be able to reach out and stop her as she stands up. it's endearing really, to watch her move towards your bedroom door slowly, on high alert. however what will not be as endearing is kara getting ambushed by a gun in your apartment. it could end in all types of negative scenarios. 

the problem with trying to stop any of it, is the requirement of moving. your legs feel like jello, and the mere thought of sitting up, let alone moving fast enough to stop maggie from opening your bedroom door is enough to make them quake. 

[something maggie is very good at making them do that in other ways] 

"maggie," you try and hiss, but your voice - which was present and accounted for literal minutes ago - is raspy and gone. 

you lay back on the pillows for a moment, summoning the energy to stand when 

"don't move."

"what the-" 

"kara?" 

"maggie?" 

you let out a soft groan. at least you were right. 

"what are you- wait, don't answer that." 

"I'm coming." you sigh, loud enough that at least kara will hear it 

"that is way to much information alex." kara replies. 

"not like that." you grumble, pulling on stray sweatpants and maggie's shirt. 

kara raises an eyebrow as you walk out, sex mussed hair obvious, the desire still dark in your eyes, no matter how much you blink "not like that huh?" she says 

"not then anyway." you correct, looking to maggie, who's still standing between you, looking a little lost, but also relieved "everything okay?" you ask, not knowing how to check if it's supergirl related without maggie catching on. 

kara beams "it's snowing." 

you look out the window and there it is. seconds pass as you're caught up in the snowfall, the way the flakes dance around each other, swimming in and out of the streetlights. 

this does, of course, explain everything. 

"give me five minutes?" you ask, stifling a yawn. 

kara looks from you, to maggie, then nods "any take out left?" she asks 

you wave her towards the fridge, looking to maggie who still seems confused. you reach for her hand, there are times for explanations in the privacy of space away from kara. 

she follows you to the bedroom though, where you close the door. you watch as she pulls the gun from her waistband "i can't believe i almost shot your sister." she sighs. 

normally, you would laugh, it's what kara gets now that you've got a girlfriend who spends the night and also carries a gun. but this is the tricky space, where kara knows maggie, likes maggie in fact. but maggie knows kara and supergirl as separate entities. 

it's difficult, but 

"but you didn't." you tell her. 

"she was really calm about it." maggie says, leaning back on the bed. 

"kara's good about that." you reply, laying next to her. 

maggie turns her head to look at you "does a lot of work at gun point?"

you laugh, unable to resist the urge to kiss her. crossing the space, straddling her hips, tangling her hands in yours. kissing her is easy, it's something you can do without thinking. it's easy to ignore the fact that kara is definitely counting down the minutes, and focus instead on not thinking at all. 

this carries on, you and her and nothing between you, until maggie pulls back a fraction "what's Kara's deal with snow?" she asks 

a valid question and an explanation you do owe her. 

"she had never seen snow when she first came to live with us," you start, which is fair enough, a version of the truth "and I woke up one night to her pounding on the door, she was so excited." 

not quite the truth, but you can not quite explain that kara had seen the snow falling from the sky and assumed it was ash. it had not been excitement consuming her, but fear when she burst into your room, terrified she was witnessing the end of the world. you had laughed, felt bad about that, but pulled her into your arms and promised her the world wasn't ending. 

"so we dragged my dad outside with us and went for a walk in the first snow of the year. the year after that my dad," you pause, biting your lip "after that my dad was gone, and i didn't want christmas to come. but that first snow, kara was so excited, she dragged me out for a walk at four am. my mother didn't approve, but it so much reminded me of my dad, and kara didn't have too many memories with him, so-" you trail off "it's tradition. first snow of the year, not matter what the time, kara and i go out." 

maggie smiles, leans forward again to kiss you "don't let me keep you. i'll head home." 

you roll your eyes "you can stay here maggie, i won't kick you out." 

she looks hesitant for a moment "are you sure?" 

before you have a chance to respond there are footsteps and "don't be naked," kara announces as she opens the door "c'mon." she whines in your direction, eyes firmly closed, then "maggie, you can come too, if you want." 

"oh no, i don't-" 

maggie starts explaining but you cut her off, shake your head, charmed and thrilled because you know how much this activity means to kara "come," you half ask, half tell, looking at maggie with hearts in your eyes "you'll enjoy it." 

"I don't have anything to wear." 

"you can wear my stuff." 

"you have no reason not to come maggie." kara says. 

"okay," she caves "I'll come." 

you kiss her, smiling wide "three minutes kara." 

kara sighs dramatically, but nods. 

when you walk out to the kitchen, fully dressed, kara is sitting on a stool. the remains of your takeout are before her and she looks content, impatient, but content. 

"thank you," you smile, walking over and kissing her temple. 

"for interrupting or dragging you out in freezing temperatures?" she wraps an arm around your waist, hugging you. 

you whack her arm "for inviting maggie." like she doesn't know. 

"oh, that." kara smiles, she looks like she's going to have some sort of explanation, but maggie appears in the hallway, yawning. 

"let's go, let's go." kara is practically bouncing, standing up and reaching for you who reaches for maggie. 

she drags all of you from the apartment, barely giving you time to grab keys. looking back, maggie seems amused and charmed, holding your hand as you let kara lead you to the elevator. 

it's special, this. and sharing it with maggie, kara wanting to share with maggie, it makes you want to share other things with her too. the truth, for instance. perhaps kara senses what you're thinking, perhaps she just knows you that well, but as maggie turns to press the button for the lobby, kara squeezes your hand, nodding slightly. 

it's permission, permission to find the time when you're comfortable enough to tell maggie the whole truth. but that time is not tonight. this is your little sister and your girlfriend and the near silence of the city as it falls under the spell of the first christmas snow. 

it's magic.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this might be the happiest thing I ever write, so take advantage. it might be a little rough around the edges, but just getting the feel of writing Sanvers for an upcoming project. 
> 
> on the topic of aforementioned upcoming project I'm looking for a beta. just someone who's cool with steering me in the right direction grammatically, as well as be something of a sounding board. I've got about 10k of this story down already, and plenty more to come. if you're interested, hit me up in a comment here, send a smoke signal, or at my tumblr 
> 
> [onefootonego](http://onefootone.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> whatever peaks your fancy.


End file.
